Last Names and Portmanteaus
by introvertedmisanthrope
Summary: Takes place in Purple Plaid verse. Rachel and Quinn argue over what their last name should be. Oneshot.


Inspired by a tumblr post with a suggestion of just mashing up last names together when you get married. To anyone who reads Second Chances, wow. It's been really long but I still can't seem to finish that one chapter.

* * *

"Berry-Fabray!"

"No, it's Fabray-Berry."

Rachel huffs and throws her hands up in the air. "This is getting us nowhere, Quinn. Concede already."

Quinn crosses her arms. "I will not. I stand by what I said. Fabray-Berry sounds better."

"You're so frustrating!"

"That's my line."

"We have been arguing for an hour already. And anyway, it should be in alphabetical order."

"Why don't just stop arguing all together? Agreeing on what name to take on when we're married is a bit too premature, don't you think?"

"It never hurts to be prepared, Quinn. Better sooner than later."

"Yeah but isn't it a little too soon?"

Rachel looks at Quinn questioningly. "No. Why would you say that?"

Quinn gets up from her perch on the couch and approaches Rachel who is standing in front of her. "Can't we just live in the moment? I like not really thinking ahead this time. I've always planned out all my other relationships. There was always a plan. Can't we be different this time?" She says as she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Well, I do like the thrill."

"And the drama of not knowing."

"You make an excellent point, Quinn," she says and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck.

"You know it," Quinn presses her lips to Rachel's in a tentative kiss which quickly grows passionate as Rachel takes the reins and licks Quinn's bottom lip begging for entrance which Quinn quickly grants.

Rachel shoves her tongue into Quinn's awaiting mouth and explores the inside of it. Quinn then takes it and sucks while Rachel moans into her mouth.

Quinn's hands move to her ass and gently massages it, Rachel moans some more as Quinn smirks. She loves the noises her girlfriend makes and spends every opportunity trying to hear them.

Quinn pushes Rachel backwards until they reach their bedroom, clothes flying as they go. Teeth and lips meet skin as they work their way towards the peak. Rachel climaxes due to Quinn's fingers and they both forget why they were even arguing in the first place.

They're lying on the bed. Quinn's arm is wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and her hand is softly stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel's head is resting on the crook of her neck.

Rachel's eyes are closed and a smile of contentment is on her face.

Suddenly, her eyes open wide as she's hit with an epiphany. She sits up and grins down at Quinn who is shocked at her sudden movements.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?" Quinn asks as she sits up.

"The answer to our argument!" Quinn furrows her brow at that.

Rachel rolls her eyes and says, "The argument we had before we had sex? Do you remember?"

Quinn straightens up and smiles, "Is the answer more sex? Because I would totally go for that."

Rachel hits her in the arm, "Be serious."

Quinn groans and rubs the area Rachel hit. "I **was** being serious."

Rachel ignores her and continues, "I was thinking, instead of putting our last names in a succession, we could mash them up!"

"What does that even mean?"

"We could make a portmanteau of our last names. Like a mash-up!"

"Really? Like a mash-up?"

"Yes really. Remember when Mr. Schue first explained what a mash up was? He said, 'a mash up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression.' That's what our last names need!"

"You actually remember it verbatim? You have an amazing memory."

"Thank you. I'm quite proud of it."

Quinn smiles at her and asks, "Didn't we do this in high school? When two people got together, we mashed their names up. Like you and Finn were Finchel."

"It is not going to be like that, Quinn! You make it sound so trivial. Our last names will be much better than that. Finchel would be a horrible name."

Quinn beams at that. "Yeah it is. It's the worst name anyone can come up with."

"Now on to actual discussion; what would our last name be?"

"If we actually are considering this-"

"How dare you, Quinn. Of course we are considering this!"

"Right, of course. I think it should be Faberry."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because it my last name has to be first in the mash up."

"I don't see why. Faberry sounds awesome."

"It sounds like a fruit drink."

"An incredibly delicious fruit drink."

"You are unbelievable."

"Come on, what actual name would sound good if Berry were first?"

Rachel scowls at her. "I resent that."

"Come on, baby. I'm just telling it as it is."

Rachel turns away from Quinn, facing the foot of the bed. "Well, you should stop if you want to maintain this relationship."

"But isn't being truthful important in relationships?"

"Well you don't have to be truthful about everything."

Quinn scoots over and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. Did you have any ideas what our mash up last name could be?"

"Couldn't it be something like Befab?"

Quinn looks at her incredulously and then promptly burst into laughter. "Are you serious? Oh my God that is the funniest name ever. That's like Be Fabulous or something." Quinn rolls over and clutches her stomach. "I can't, this is too funny. I can't stop laughing."

Rachel huffs and gets up from the bed and starts looking for her clothes.

Quinn stops laughing when she realizes Rachel isn't in bed with her. "What are you doing, Rach?"

"If you're just going to laugh at me all night I might as well just leave," Rachel says while putting on her bra and panties.

Quinn gets up from the bed and makes her way to Rachel, not even bothering to cover up. "Baby, look, I'm so sorry for laughing at you. You have to admit it is ridiculous to carry around a last name like that for the rest of our lives."

Rachel is stubbornly pouts and crosses her arms. "You don't have to laugh at it like that."

"I'm sorry. I truly am. But it was funny," Quinn says as she brushes a stray strand of Rachel's hair, and then resting on her cheek.

Rachel looks up at her and places her hand on top of Quinn's. "Fine, it was a little funny."

Quinn smiles and says, "See?" She leans in to place a chaste kiss on Rachel's other cheek and leans in further to whisper in her ear, "Come back to bed."

Rachel nods and Quinn takes the hand on top of hers to lead them to the bed. They assume the same position they were in before and wait for sleep to arrive.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There's a comfortable silence which Rachel breaks when she says, "So what do you think of Berray?"

"Go to sleep, Rach."


End file.
